1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices and more particularly pertains to an illuminated utility box for containing and illuminating objects present therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art storage devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,143,440; 3,231,730; 5,071,004; 3,294,968; 5,088,014; and 5,219,446.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a utility box for containing and illuminating objects present therein which includes a main body having a lid pivotally mounted thereto, a compartmented tray mounted to the lid, and a lid light movably mounted to the interior of the lid for illuminating both interior and exterior of the box. Furthermore, none of the known prior art storage devices teach or suggest an apparatus of the aforementioned structure which further includes compartment lights for illuminating each compartment of the tray, a main body light for illuminating the interior of the main body, and a telescoping light mounted to the interior of the main body and extendable therefrom to further illuminate the area around the box.
In these respects, the illuminated utility box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of containing and illuminating objects present therein.